Je l'aime, c'est tout
by Bella286
Summary: Harry aime sa meilleure amie qu'il croit indifférente. Hermione déprime, il ne la regardera jamais. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? Suffisait juste d'une ptite insomnie au coin du feu pour tt arranger... OS HHr


**Slt ! en faisant du tri dans mes affaires, j'ai retrouvé cette fic, ma toute première ! dc soyez indulgents, elle date d'il y a un peu plus de trois ans, juste après avoir vu le 2nd film… c'est pourquoi ds ma fic Harry et Hermione semblent aussi… niais et innocent, car j'avais en tête les acteurs de HP1 et HP2, soit pas du tt les ados kon connaît maintenant. C'est de la romance, comme dab, et lol, y'a 3ans, je devais pas aimer ou pas envisager le couple Dr/Her car le pauvre est vraiment détestable dst tes mes 1eres fics. Bon, j'arrete la, j'espere que cette ptite pause tt bo tt rose, bien guimauve et romantique à souhait vous plaira. Mais n'oubliez pas, c'est ma tte 1ere fic ! lol et comme pr bcp de choses, la 1ere fois n'est jamais la meilleure. Lol enjoy !**

_**Je l'aime, c'est tout…**_

Tout était paisible dans la tour des Gryffondor. Tout le monde dormait, et l'on pouvait entendre la pluie tomber sur les carreaux des fenêtres, le vent cogner contre les volets. Harry se tournait, se retournait, pensant à son match de quidditch du lendemain, ou à ses cours de la journée, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à elle, et se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle : de l'amitié, une très forte amitié… ou de l'amour. Il voulait veiller sur elle, la protéger pour ne pas qu'elle souffre, mais pouvait-il la protéger de lui, et de tout le monde qui entourait sa vie depuis sa naissance ? Pouvait-il la protéger du mal qui l'entourait, depuis le retour de Voldemort ? Pouvait il lutter contre ses sentiments comme on lutte avec un contre sort ? Bien sûr que non. 

Il décida de se lever et d'aller dans leur salle commune où il réfléchirait, du moins il essayerait de travailler sur de nouvelles techniques pour son prochain match, étant devenu capitaine de son équipe depuis le départ de Dubois, l'an passé. Il prit ses lunettes et descendit les escaliers à tâtons, pour ne pas réveiller personne. Arrivé à la dernière marche, il sentit une présence. Sa présence. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il parvenait à sentir sa présence ou à capter ses émotions quand elle était triste. Il regarda vers les fauteuils, prés de la table, de la cheminée, puis il la vit. ' Dieu qu'elle est belle ! '

Avec ses longs cheveux châtains qu'elle maintenait lisses, son visage, tel un ange, et elle portait le collier en forme de cœur qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. 'Même avec ce cadeau, elle n'avait pas compris, pensa Harry avec amertume. Ou peut être n'a t'elle pas voulu comprendre ?'

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, seule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Elle pleurait. Il ne la voyait pas mais il savait qu'elle pleurait, il le sentait, et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la consoler, sécher ses larmes et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il s'approcha doucement :

« Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Harry ? demanda t-elle en sursautant. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et ajouta : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai préféré descendre. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? oh, je … » elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi tu pleure 'Mione ? »

« Pour… pour rien, je ne pleure pas ».

« Hermione, je t'en prie. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je déteste te voir dans cet état là, sans pouvoir t'aider… »

« … »

« Tu as eu une mauvaise note ? » demanda t-il pour la faire sourire, sachant très bien que c'était impossible.

« Non », sourit t-elle.

« Alors c'est à cause d'un garçon ? »

Soudain, son sourire s'effaça et elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Harry reprit :

« Allons Hermione, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil à cause d'un garçon. Et puis, s'il n'a pas encore remarqué quelle fille extraordinaire tu es, belle, intelligente, amusante, brillante… alors laisses tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine », ajouta t-il en voyant qu'il venait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

« Oh si Harry ! répondit t'elle en tournant la tête vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. _Tu en vaux largement la peine, » _ajouta t-elle dans un murmure inaudible

« Très bien. Alors dis moi ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel pour mettre mon Hermione dans un état pareil », demanda t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Je l'aime, c'est tout. Il est très courageux… »

« Moi aussi… »

« …intuitif, avec un certain mépris pour le règlement de Poudlard… »

« Moi aussi », ajouta t-il de nouveau, ce qui fit sourire Hermione

« …il est intelligent et très séduisant… »

« … »

« Tu l'es aussi, plaisanta Hermione en s'approchant de lui, comme pour une confidence. Et je l'aime, ajouta t-elle tristement. En fait, je crois que je l'aime depuis notre première année, lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie ».

« Gentleman en plus ! » ajouta Harry.

« Et très prétentieux, ajouta t-elle en rigolant. Je pensais que c'était évident que je l'aimais, mais pas assez apparemment », termina t-elle, mélancolique.

« Comment ça ? il ne le sait pas ? » hésita t-il avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je pensais que c'était tellement évident que je n'aurais pas besoin de lui parler, et plus particulièrement après mon cadeau ».

'Quel crétin !' se maudit Harry et serrant le petit vif d'or gravé de 2 H entrelacés, qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël.

«Alors c'est qu'il doit être vraiment stupide ! Mais je suis là moi, ajouta t-il, hésitant. Et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber».

« Quelle ironie » murmura Hermione.

La voyant redevenir triste, il se leva, se dirigea vers un des fauteuils de leur salle, prés du feu, et lui prenant la main, il s'y installa.

« Viens avec moi », lui avait-il demandé.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se recroquevilla sur lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule, pendant qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement.

« Tu sais Harry, commença t-elle toujours appuyée contre lui, je n'avais jamais été amoureuse… et je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse faire aussi mal d'aimer quelqu'un sans qu'il vous aime ».

« Oh oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais », ajouta t-il avant de le regretter, sachant très bien qu'elle en profiterait.

Ce qu'elle fit, car elle releva la tête en signe d'incompréhension, et commença :

« Quoi ? le grand Harry Potter amoureux d'une fille qui n'est pas encore à ses genoux ? »

« Mais elle l'est ! Enfin, à sa façon, pas au sens de toutes ses filles qui prétendent m'aimer alors qu'elles ne me connaissent pas, plaisanta Harry alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses. Tu sais, c'est en grande partie pour ça que je l'aime. Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes ses filles qui veulent sortir avec moi pour mon nom ou ma cicatrice…

'Très prétentieux' pensa t-elle de nouveau en souriant.

… non, poursuivit Harry, si elle est mon amie…

' mon amie'

… c'est pour ce que je suis, et uniquement pour ça. Et je l'aime, je l'aime énormément mais tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que ça me fait de l'avouer, car je n'ai pas le droit, ça la mettrait en danger, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort. Mais je l'aime, je n'y peux rien. Elle est belle, très belle même, c'est mon amie, et elle est prête à tout sacrifier pour pouvoir m'aider, même si ça signifie violer la moitié du règlement pour moi. –il lui jeta un regard entendu, attendant sa réaction, si elle comprenait-. C'est une amie dévouée sur qui on peut toujours compter, et en plus de ça, elle est très intelligente et rusée ».

« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ? » hésita t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et dans la voix.

« Je ne veux pas lui dire… »

« Oh… » lâcha t-elle, déçue.

« … je préfère le lui montrer », acheva t-il, en s'approchant doucement d'elle, et en lui déposant un timide baiser sur les lèvres, puis il se recula.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, le regard plein de tendresse, d'amour, d'envie refoulée et de frustration de n'avoir jamais rien fait. Ce fut Hermione que pris l'initiative du second baiser. Rapidement, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, comme elle en avait tant envie depuis près de cinq longues années. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, un peu sucrées, et tout en passant ses bras autours de son cou, elle approfondit son baiser et se serra contre lui, plus près, toujours plus près. Merlin qu'il l'aimait… elle était tellement belle… et ses lèvres, ses yeux…il aimait tout chez elle. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le prit dans ses bras et resta blottie contre lui, souriante.

« Je t'aime », murmura t-il au bout d'un moment, la croyant endormie.

« Moi aussi », répondit –elle en souriant et en ne bougeant que les lèvres, sans qu'il n'entende.

Toujours blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se réveillèrent tout doucement le lendemain matin.

« Bonjour », chuchota Harry en l'embrassant, voyant qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

Elle releva la tête, l'embrassa, puis devînt toute rouge. Elle lui fit signe de se retourner, et il vit une dizaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, mi-surpris, mi-amusés, mais tous le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation, puis se levèrent rapidement, et Harry commença :

« Euh… je dois …. »

« Oh ! fit Hermione, faussement surprise, tu as vu l'heure Harry ? les cours commencent dans 20 minutes. Il faut aller se préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard en cours ».

« Mais Hermione, on est en vacances », lui murmura t-il, amusé de la gêne de son amie.

« Oh… euh… dans ce cas… je dois filer, ciao ».

Sur ce, elle partit en courant vers son dortoir, suivi de prés d'Harry qui partit dans le sien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry descendit dans leur salle et fut heureux de voir qu'elle était vide. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivé devant la porte, il croisa Hermione qui attendait en bas des marches.

« Je n'ose pas entrer, lança t-elle, mi amusée mi-inquiète…. Ils vont tous se moquer » ajouta t-elle, en rigolant cette fois.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, comme pour la rassurer mais la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce fut un long baiser qu'il interrompit, à son plus grand regret.

« Heureusement pour nous, c'est les vacances », ajouta t-il en la taquinant.

Il lui prit la main, la serra aussi fort qu'il put, et entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, sous les regards amusés des Gryffondor, envieux de toutes les filles, et dégoûté de Drago Malefoy. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, confiants, et ensemble allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Toutes les discussions reprirent, les 9/10 sur eux…

« Alors comme ça c'est vrai Potter ? Tu fréquentes la Sang-de-Bourbe ? en protection très rapprochée, à ce qu'on m'a dit ».

Puis il éclata de rire, mais devant les regards méprisant de tous les élèves, il se rassit.

Hermione ne répondit pas, les yeux embués de larmes, puis regarda Harry, le suppliant du regard de ne pas intervenir. Elle sembla soulagée quand il jeta un dernier regard vers Malefoy, puis se tourna vers elle, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, d'un doux baiser plein de promesses qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire pleurer, et surtout pas Malefoy », lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, suivi d'un « je t'aime » inaudible.

Il se leva, pris sa baguette, et animé d'une rare colère envers Malefoy, il s'approcha de sa table et toutes les discussions stoppèrent de nouveau.

« Ne-redis-plus-jamais-ça ! » s'écria t-il, en articulant bien chaque mot pour être sûr qu'il les comprenne tous. Je t'interdis de dire le moindre mal d'Hermione, ni même de l'approcher. Et ne l'appelle plus jamais Sang-de-Bourbe ! A elle seule, elle vaut mieux que tous les Malefoy réunis ! et ne te crois pas supérieur parce que tu as un « sang pur », car même avec des parents moldus, tu ne lui arrive même pas ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville, tu m'entends Malefoy ? »

« Oh ! regardez, comme c'est adorable, se moqua Malefoy. Potter défend sa petite amie… la Sand-de-Bourbe », ajouta t-il en redevenant sérieux et méprisable, à l'intention d'Harry.

Dans une colère noire, Harry leva sa baguette :

« serpentum… »

« Parolus embullus ! » s'écria une voix derrière lui, suivi d'un bang.

Tout le monde se retourna et Harry se calma un peu… et cru rêver quand il vit Hermione, son Hermione, la baguette en l'air et un sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy voulu répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortir de sa bouche, juste de petites bulles en formes d'animaux.

« Granger ! » s'époumona Rogue.

50 points en moins pour Gryffondors pour usage de la magie contre un élève.

« Sévérus, Sévérus, allons ! lâcha Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait devant des semaines, et je suis même déçu qu'en tant que directeur de Serpentard, vous ne soyez jamais intervenu ! … En faveur de Mr Potter et Miss Granger je veux dire.

Par conséquent, je rends, ou j'accorde comme vous voulez, 50 points à Gryffondor et en retire 15 aux Serpentards » ajouta-il devant le regard dégoûté et incrédule de Rogue.

« Oh mais ne vous inquiétiez pas pour votre petit protéger professeur ! commença Hermione avec une étrange assurance. Votre sale petite fouine arrivera à articuler 3 mots cohérents d'ici 2h ! … A supposer qu'il sache le faire avant mon sort, évidemment, ajouta t-elle comme si c'était évident… ce dont personnellement, je doute fort. Au revoir Malefoy », conclut-elle en lui envoyant un baiser ironique.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers sa table, sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves, hormis les Serpentards. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, l'embrassa langoureusement, puis se recula et lui tendis la main.

« Tu viens, on s'en va. J'en envie d'être avec toi, tous seuls, il y a beaucoup trop de parasites ici ! » ajouta t-elle, pleine de sous-entendus en se tournant vers Malefoy.

« D'accord ! » répondit-il en se levant et en lui prenant la main, qu'elle lui serra le plus fort possible, comme pour se rassurer.

« Wahoo ! s'écria Harry quand ils furent sortis de la salle. J'en reviens pas comment tu l'as remis à sa place ! » s'exclama t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione était assise contre le mur, les genoux sous le menton, ses mains cachant son visage inondés de larmes.

« Eh, mon ange, murmura Harry. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je… je vais me faire virer ! sanglota t-elle. Rogue fera tout son possible pour, surtout après cette humiliation ! et j'te parle même pas des Malefoy. »

« Mais non ! C'est faux et tu le sais très bien, la rassura t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Dumbledore ne laissera jamais partir sa meilleure élève, et JE ne le laisserai jamais me quitter, tu m'entends ? Et puis je suis là moi ! Je t'aime Hermione, ajouta t-il en lui déposant pleins de petits baisers un peu partout ».

« Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi… mais j'ai peur… »

« Peur ? Non, n'aies pas peur, de rien, de personne, et surtout pas de Malefoy ou de nous, et de ce qui peut arriver. Je t'aime et je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal ! Je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi et te protéger, j'te l'promet »

« Merci… » murmura t-elle en relevant la tête et en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il la regarda un instant. Après l'avoir consoler, lui avoir dit à quel pont il l'aimait, il sécha ses larmes en souriant, et l'embrassa aussi doucement et passionnément qu'il put, puis il la pris dans ses bras et ils montèrent dans sa chambre, où, oubliant leurs ennemis et les cours qu'ils avaient, ils se couchèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent, ensemble et heureux.

F I N

Tadam ! c'est fini, mais c'est pas parce que c'est un one-shot qu'il ne mérite pas d'avis, bon comme mauvais, ou même neutre. Lol a bientôt, avec Draco cette fois, c'est plus excitant d'écrire sur lui que sur Harry, c'est presque trop facile. Lol a bientôt xxx


End file.
